


Have Your Jizzert

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Artificial Cum, Begging, Bondage, Bottom!Gabriel, Caning, D/s elements, Dom!Sam, Edging, Food Puns, I am not sorry, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Stuffing, Sub!Gabriel, Top!Sam, Watersports, ass eating, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel's love of puns leads to some naughty fun.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Have Your Jizzert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL @silvaxus!! She asked me to write this after finding a dumb pun and said it was right up my alley. And it was. Thank you, lovely!!
> 
> Also written for the SPN Kink Bingo
> 
> Square: Stuffing

When Sam initially got the text from Gabriel that read  _ what do you call it when you have sex after dinner _ ?, he thought that his boyfriend wanted a serious answer, even though he should’ve known better. 

So he texted back  _ amazing sex, or a great way to burn off your mashed potatoes.  _

He could feel Gabriel’s disappointment when he read the reply to that. 

_ Jizzert, Samshit. Jizzert.  _

_ You’re a child. Why can’t you ask for sex like a normal person?  _

_ C’mon, it’s FUNNY! *pouty face* _

Sam shook his head with a smile.  _ Why, jizzert, specifically?  _

_ Cum brulee, Sammy. Cum. Brulee.  _

And, okay, maybe that gave Sam an idea. A fucking hot idea. And Sam was also certain that Gabriel would go for it. 

When Sam shared his idea, Gabriel agreed. 

That’s how Gabriel found himself bent over the dining table four days later, his arms and legs tied to the table’s legs, and his slacks pulled down to expose his ass. Their dinner plates and glasses had been hastily shoved aside, and Gabriel’s cock was rubbing against the bottom part of the table. 

And Sam was busy stuffing him full. Like a cream puff. A cum puff, if you will. 

They had been playing for two hours now, but Sam was determined to make Gabriel full. Sam had fucked him twice with his cock, fucked him twice with a dildo that came with a cum tube and artificial cum, and pissed in him once. He was going to be very full by the time Sam decided to move onto phase two. 

Gabriel already felt full, but he knew that Sam was going to make sure that Gabriel was akin to a Bavarian cream donut with too much Bavarian cream. 

“There’s a disadvantage to drinking a lot of water and coffee,” Sam mentioned as he pushed his half-hard cock back into Gabriel. “I am  _ constantly  _ needing to piss.”

There was warm liquid that suddenly hit Gabriel’s inner walls, and he clenched down needily, needing to be full. Sam groaned lowly, gripping Gabriel’s hips tighter. 

“Soon,” Sam promised. “What’s your color?” 

“Still very fuckin’ green, Samjam,” Gabriel moaned. “Please…” 

“Not until you’re stuffed full, angel,” Sam smiled, “and not until you’re heated up. We don’t need me to be getting sick from undercooked pastries, hmm?” He slowly pulled his cock out of Gabriel, leaving him empty and mewling. 

Gabriel, somewhere, logically knew that having his ass compared to undercooked pastries shouldn’t be a turn on, but here he was, being turned on by that comparison. He moaned and nodded, giving a soft whimper. “Wanna be stuffed,” he whined. 

“I’m not entirely ready to stuff you full yet, you test my refractory period,” Sam said with a smirk in his voice, “so I guess you’re gonna be full of this toy again.” 

Gabriel’s toes curled as Sam slowly pushed the lube covered toy back into him for the third time. He tried to push his hips back, but he couldn’t. 

“Do you want me to fuck you with it?” Sam asked him. 

“Please,” Gabriel whined, his wrists jerking in their bonds. 

The rhythm that Sam had set was slow, yet harsh. Gabriel lost himself in the way the ribbed silicone easily slid in and out of him, the way that it rubbed against his prostate. Occasionally, he’d groan and whine. It was pleasant and peaceful, meant to build desire and passion. 

It felt like  _ hours  _ before Sam increased the pace of the toy, thrusting it into Gabriel faster and harder. The moans increased in frequency and in pitch, and Gabriel hoped that Sam would fill him up soon. Or even let him cum. Sam hasn’t let him cum at all yet, and Gabriel’s balls were starting to hurt from the few times that Sam had edged him already. He wanted to cum. Needed to, even. He just didn’t want to have to beg for it, even though he knew that he would have to. 

“Sammy, please,” Gabriel begged. 

“Please, what?” Sam hummed. “Use your words, candyman.” 

“Please,” Gabriel whined, mentally cursing Sam out for sounding so… calm. “Cum, make me cum, please,” 

“Are we so desperate to make a mess on the floor?” Sam teased. 

“Sammy, please,” Gabriel begged. 

“I suppose that you deserve a little treat now,” Sam smirked. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Gabriel did so, giving a loud cry as his body shook and he spilled onto the floor. He could tell that Sam was making the toy ‘cum’ inside of him, filling him up even more.

“God, your tight little hole is gonna be  _ dripping  _ by the time I’m done filling you up,” Sam groaned as he slowly removed the toy from Gabriel’s ass. Gabriel could feel it start to slowly leak out of him and down his thighs, and he clenched. 

“Such a pretty little white chocolate lava cake,” Sam purred. “Relax for me, baby, let me in.” 

Gabriel sighed, unclenching as he felt Sam’s blunt cockhead press against his entrance. 

“That’s it,” Sam praised gently. “Doing so good for me.” 

Sam’s thick cock slid into him easily and without the mild burn that Gabriel loved so much, and he moaned, gasping loudly as Sam’s pace started off as frantic and frenzied. This was apparently turning his lover on more than either of them thought possible, and he had still the whole night to go. 

Sam grunted and growled in a feral manner, pis pace gaining quickly, if that was even possible. His nails dug into Gabriel’s hips, his grip bruising the soft, supple skin beneath the calloused palms. 

Gabriel could tell that Sam wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t mind. Not when Sam’s cock was rubbing on his prostate, making his cock begin the struggle to return to life. Not with Sam sounding like a wild animal in heat as he fucked into Gabriel, promising more to come in the next few hours. 

Gabriel whined and whimpered as Sam came deep inside of him, feeling fuller than ever before. Sam was groaning loudly, his hands tightening on Gabriel’s hips before relaxing, rubbing them softly. 

“Getting full, baby?” Sam asked, draping himself over Gabriel’s back. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel moaned, shivering lightly. 

“Good,” Sam said softly, kissing Gabriel’s cheek. “I bet your stomach’s all swollen because of this. Probably a sexy sight to see.”

Gabriel whined and gave a low moan at that image. Fuck, why did Sam always have to hit all the good sexy buttons?

Sam chuckled. “Another time,” he promised. He kissed Gabriel’s cheek again, this time tenderly. “For now, let’s take a short break and get some water in you, alright?” 

Gabriel gave a hum and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered softly. “Good, sounds good.” Sam chuckled and gave a low, rumbling purr of pride. He slowly pulled out and patted Gabriel’s ass lovingly before going over to the sink. Gabriel could hear him getting a glass, then getting water from the tap. There were the sounds of rummaging, looking for a straw no doubt, and then there was the glass of water in front of him, the straw at his lips. “Drink slowly, baby,” Sam cautioned. 

Gabriel nodded. “Thank you,” he said before taking the straw and slowly sipping on the water. 

“Of course,” Sam smiled, running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

They still had to get through the rest of the night, so they needed this. 

“You know,” Sam said casually, “when we first started discussing this idea together, I had a different idea of what to use on you.” 

It had been another three hours. Gabriel has lost all track of the amount of orgasms Sam’s had, the amount of ‘orgasms’ the toy has had, and the amount of times that Sam’s pissed in him. He was truly well stuffed, full of cum and piss. 

He made a curious noise at that, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I thought it would be nice to make sure we had a paddle down here,” Sam mentioned, rubbing his hand on Gabriel’s ass before giving it a smack. He whined. “Then I thought it would be truly feral to use my belt.” 

Gabriel whimpered at both of those ideas. He loved the paddle, and Sam’s belt. “However,” Sam said, pressing a smaller toy into Gabriel. The other man recognized it as one of his plugs and relaxed, letting Sam plug him up as he spoke. "When it was agreed upon that we would have a fancy sort of meal beforehand, I decided that a fancy meal required a fancy implement. And as much as I love a good riding crop on your ass, I did not relish the idea of having to clean it later.” 

That was very logical, forward thinking of Sam, and Gabriel couldn’t help but agree. 

“So, I went and found this,” Sam said. He came into Gabriel’s view and held up a slim, black cylindrical object. He showed one end of it, showing the elegant curve. Gabriel’s eyes went wide, then he swallowed. 

_ A cane. _

Gabriel can count the amount of times he’s been caned on one hand, and Sam himself has never been done. But Gabriel trusted Sam implicitly. 

“You like this idea?” Sam asked, smirking as he watched the flurry of emotions cross Gabriel’s face.

“Yeah,” Gabriel croaked, nodding his head. 

“Color?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel rapped his knuckles on the table twice. 

“Good,” Sam praised. “I won’t hit you too hard.” 

“But I like it hard,” Gabriel pouted playfully. 

The cane came down harshly across Gabriel’s ass and he yelped. 

“That’s why,” Sam smirked. He circled back to behind Gabriel and waited for Gabriel to stop shaking before laying down another strike. And another. And another. 

Gabriel gasped and cried out loudly with each strike, noting only hazily that Sam was careful not to hit the same spot where he had just hit in a thought of gratitude before he slipped into the hazy pleasure-pain of being caned. 

He could only imagine the way his ass and upper thighs was going to look by the end of it all. 

He’s not sure how long he let Sam cane him, he just knew that when the final strike landed, it sparked  _ something  _ inside of his brain that said  _ no more, please.  _ He couldn’t speak, his vocal cords being robbed of being able to function properly by the Gods of Amazing Sex. So he rapped his knuckles on the desk, probably more than three times as he managed to choke out a wordless sob. 

“Aww, shh, there we go baby,” Sam said softly, soothingly. The cane dropped and Sam reappeared, gently wiping away the tears that Gabriel didn’t even know where on his face. “Shh, there we go. Did you enjoy that?” 

Gabriel nodded, leaning into Sam’s touch. 

“I’m going to let you rest for a moment, you took so many hits,” Sam said softly, soothingly. “So many, and I am so proud of you.” 

Gabriel still couldn’t speak, but he still tried to ask how many. 

“You took about forty hits with that cane, and I know they’re not soft hits,” Sam smiled softly, his gaze full of pride. “Do you need more water?” 

Gabriel nodded and opened his mouth, closing it only when Sam put the straw within reach of his mouth. He took a few long sips, his eyes half-lidded. 

“That’s it, my good little jizzert,” Sam purred. 

Gabriel gave a soft snort, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t want to hear it, you used it first,” Sam laughed, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. “Drink your fill, there’s still a little ways to go, and I want to keep you nice and healthy. Alright?” 

Gabriel nodded and smiled, starting to drift a little bit more. 

He couldn’t wait for the next part. He loved being eaten out, and he clenched around the plug in his ass, whimpering as the motion tugged on the very sore muscles of his ass. 

Sam chuckled, noticing. “I know, just wait a little longer and I’ll rub the numbing lotion into your ass while you doze,” he promised softly. 

“Samantha,” Gabriel mumbled, finally able to speak. “H’did I end up with such an amazing boyfriend as you?” He blinked his eyes open at him. 

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel very gently. “By being yourself,” he whispered. 

“Sap,” Gabriel murmured. “Eat my ass.” 

Sam playfully flicked Gabriel’s nose. “And how do we ask for that nicely?” 

Gabriel huffed playfully. “Can you  _ please  _ eat my ass?” 

“Yes, my sweet tart, I’ll eat your cum brulee,” Sam teased, ruffling Gabriel’s hair. He stood up and walked around to behind Gabriel. There was the sound of a chair scraping the floor as Sam brought one closer to the table. Gabriel held his breath in anticipation, keeping his body still and relaxed. He whimpered when Sam slowly and gently pulled the plug out of his ass, whining as he felt everything that Sam had given him in cum and piss, both real and artificial, came gushing out down his thighs. 

The first swipe of Sam’s tongue came as a shock to Gabriel, and he yelped before moaning, rubbing his cheek on the polished would of the table as Sam’s large hands held onto the backs of Gabriel’s thighs and dove his face into the reddened and swollen cheeks of his ass, lapping at the sensitive hole that laid nestled within. 

Gabriel’s cock was rock hard within seconds, and within a couple of very short minutes, he wanted to cum. Between Sam’s skilled tongue lapping every little bit of cum and urine out of him like he was eating his last meal before being executed; the hungry and quite frankly animalistic sounds that Sam was making as he ate out Gabriel; the anticipation throughout the day of what was to come; and the whole process of getting to this point was proving to be almost too much for Gabriel, but he wouldn’t cum until Sam said he could. He was a Good Boy like that. 

“Got to say, baby,” Sam chuckled, placing a tender kiss on Gabriel’s sensitive cheek, “this is one of the tastiest desserts you’ve ever made for me.” 

Gabriel flushed and squirmed, mewling. 

“Aww, poor baby,” Sam chuckled, squeezing Gabriel’s thighs powerfully. “Do we want to cum again?” 

“Please,” Gabriel whimpered. He had only cum three times in the past five hours. He’s still not sure how many Sam had. “Can I?” 

“Not yet, baby,” Sam murmured. “Soon. Soon, you can cum.” 

Gabriel whined and if he could’ve kicked his feet in protest, he would’ve. 

“Now, now,” Sam said, giving the backs of Gabriel’s thigh a light slap. “None of that. You know the rules, little one.” 

The moniker soothed the agitated Gabriel, and he mewled an apology. 

“I know, you’re just so eager,” Sam murmured. “Let me finish eating my lovely, delicious jizzert, and then you can cum, alright?” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel mumbled. 

“Good boy,” Sam praised, reaching around Gabriel and giving his cock a couple of quick strokes in an expression of a reward. 

Gabriel shuddered, then gasped as Sam dove back into eating Gabriel out. 

It didn’t take long after that exchange for Gabriel to be begging for his release, loud and incessant. 

“Sam, please, please let me cum, please, I don’t think I can hold it back anymore, please,” he begged, his nails digging small crescent moons into his palms. 

“Can’t or won’t?” Sam asked breathlessly, running his teeth along one of the minor welts he left behind with the cane. 

“Sam,  _ please _ ,” Gabriel whimpered. “Please, Sam, ‘m so close.” 

“I can tell, I feel your body trembling,” Sam murmured. “I’m just about done, baby. You can do it. Just a little while longer, angel.” 

Gabriel choked out a sob. He could do it, but at this point, he didn’t really  _ want  _ to do it. Not to mention it was getting to the point where he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

“Just a couple more minutes, and you can make a big mess,” Sam promised before returning to Gabriel’s asshole and licking it daintily, as if to drive Gabriel wild. 

If that was Sam’s goal, he definitely accomplished it, because Gabriel was soon thrashing against his bonds, almost  _ demanding  _ his orgasm at this point because it had surpassed the expectation of ‘teasing’ and was going into ‘torturing’ territory. 

“Sammy,” Gabriel whined, his voice escalating in pitch as he drew out the last part of ‘Sammy’. “ _ Please! _ ” 

“Alright, alright,” Sam chuckled, leaning up and kissing the small of Gabriel’s back. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Gabriel came hard, screaming loudly- and the entire world went black. 

When he came to, Gabriel was wrapped up in one of Sam’s flannels and in his lap. He coughed, and Sam’s large hand rubbed his back. 

“There you are, baby,” Sam cooed gently. “That really took it out of you, hmm?” 

Gabriel gave a hum of agreement and curled in more to Sam. The feeling of his lover’s slacks against his bare, welted ass stung, but not as much as it would’ve if it had been denim, and the position was comforting. 

“We can stay here for a moment longer,” Sam promised, returning to his task of massaging Gabriel’s wrists. “Then we’ll go up and I’ll put numbing cream on your ass, feed you some sweets, and we’ll get to sleep. Sounds good?” 

Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes. “Mmm,” he mumbled. 

Sam laughed softly and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Did you have fun tonight, being my little jizzert?” 

Gabriel groaned and nodded, yawning. 

“Alright, let’s get you up to bed,” Sam laughed, easily lifting Gabriel up into a bridal carry and started for their bedroom. He’ll clean up later, once Gabriel is asleep and curled up underneath the covers. He’ll mop the floor and wipe down the table and throw the dishes into the dishwasher after rinsing them. But for right now, his boyfriend needed him to take care of him. 

He couldn’t wait to stuff Gabriel full again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
